A typical digital image capture device includes optics (e.g., a lens) and a photosensor array (e.g., a CCD, a CMOS sensor). During image capture, the optics focuses an image on the photosensor array, and individual photo-receptive elements of the array detect photons.
In low light conditions, the image is focused on the photosensor array for a relatively long time to allow the photo-receptive elements to detect a sufficient number of photons. If the image capture device needs a long exposure during image capture, and if the device is hand-held, there will be unavoidable movement of the device during image capture. As a result, the image capture device will produce a blurry image.
Capturing an image with a handheld device in low lighting conditions becomes increasingly difficult as the size of the photo-receptive elements is reduced, since the smaller photo-receptive elements need a longer exposure time to capture a sufficient number of photons. However, the current trend in image capture devices such as digital cameras is to reduce the size of the photo-receptive elements and increase the number of photo-receptive elements per photosensor array (in order to increase the resolution of the photosensor array). Once, the common consumer-level camera had a two megapixel array. Now, the common consumer-level camera has a five megapixel array. Soon, the common consumer-level camera will have an eight megapixel array. If a high resolution camera needs a long exposure during image capture, and if unavoidable movement of the camera occurs during image capture, the high resolution camera produces a blurry image having a high pixel count.